Was That A Nightmare, Or Am I Just Going Crazy?
by keitanaka
Summary: After the exhausting summer, all the Mekakushi Dan members tries to relax in the winter. And some of them just got too bored... more like Bromance than romance really...


Winter came quickly after the ever so endless summer, with time loops and everything, they hardly ever catch a break.

Yet the girls are still very energetic, apparently they still have a whole tank of energy to waste on shopping (exclude Kido, who only went for Momo's sake, grabbing attention everywhere she goes), Seto is out to work, Konoha and Hibiya went to play outside; so guess who's looking after their secret base now?

Shintaro and Kano.

Are they doing a good job?

Nnnnnnot really... Taking the fact that they're just huddling around the radiator and refuse to move at all, unless they needed to take a pee.

"I think we should buy those table with heatings in them..." Kano complained as he shivered from the insufficient heat emitting from the radiator.

"Well, I'm sorry that our budget isn't enough to buy something so luxurious!" Shintaro replied angrily, he then went around the room to search for something that could make him warmer. Kano then walked over to the kitchen for snacks.

The room is especially icy cold than usual, due to the fact that hardly anyone's present in this massive room, and that their radiator is rubbish. Sadly, having money that's just sufficient enough pay the bill and food, they can't do much about it.

"At least we have some blankets and coats here..."

"Maybe we should do some exercise! I'm sure that would warm us-"

"Hell no I'm doing exercise again! You can do it yourself if you want, but I'm not moving my arse now!" Shintaro threw some of his discoveries to Kano, who have a pouting face on.

Wrapping themselves with the blankets and coats, they huddled around the radiator again. Sitting down and eat snacks.

Nomnomnomnomnomnom...

"This is boooooooring!" Kano waved his arms around and slapped his upper half of his body on the other's lap.

"Ahh! For Christ sake, you're cold! Get off me!" Shintaro nudged his legs in attempt to fling the the younger away, and failed.

Kano moved his head to look up at Shintaro - who stopped shaking his legs. Feeling a bit mischievous and lazy, he rubbed his head on Shintaro's lap, trying to get comfortable.

"OOOIIII! GET OFF ME, YOU CAT!" Shintaro shook his legs again, and it felt like Japan's having another magnitude 8 earthquake to Kano's head.

Finally, he decided to raise from his 'pillow', and stare into Shintaro's eyes with his narrowed ones. Moving himself closer to the older, he place his hands on each side of the other, nose touching nose.

And gave a quick peck on the corner of Shintaro's mouth.

Shintaro was stunned by the younger's action. He never thought that something so animated would happen to him. Also, the fact that they're both boys doesn't really help.

"-ntato... Shintaro~~~" Kano's suggestive voice snapped Shintaro back to reality. With Kano still looming over him.

"... It surprises me that you swing that way..." Shintaro mumbled, yet still audible for Kano to hear.

Kano only blankly stare at him, his lips slowly curled into a smirk. It didn't take too long for Kano to hysterically laugh, holding his stomach for laughing too much and rested his head on the elder's shoulder for support.

Shintaro felt like his veins were going to pop, he didn't like how Kano is ridiculing him.

Kano raised from his position, now sitting on Shintaro's lap, wiping his tears. "Oh boy, you're a funny man" he snickered.

Finally, being a lot calmer now, he cupped his hands on Shintaro's cheeks. "Maybe I swing that way~ or I could just do this..."

In a blink of an eye, Shintaro saw Ene smirking at him. Which freaked the hell out of him.

He yelped and tried to scuttle back, only to hit the radiator hard with his head and back. He arched his aching back and held on to his head as 'Ene' laughed hysterically like Kano did.

"DON'T YOU **DARE** DO THAT AGAIN!" he scolded as he continue to rub his 'injuries'.

"AHHAHAHA!... Sorry... But that's just priceless!" Kano held on to Shintaro's shoulder, clicking his fingers - each time he changed to another familiar face in the elder's eyes, which scared the living out of Shintaro again without fail.

"Oh oh oh! What about this!" Kano chuckled excitedly, clicked his fingers one last time.

_*game soundtrack for receiving something*_

_**Another Shintaro is present!**_

"**Holy sh-!** Kano! Stop this right now!" Shintaro demanded, pushing the younger lightly, a lazy attempt to get the other off of him.

Kano only chuckled lightly, changing back to his normal face. Draping his arms around Shintaro's neck, and this time, he isn't so bothered about Kano's action.

Perhaps it's because he liked the heat he's getting from the other, who was previously cold. The light excercise made both of them a bit light headed, and just can't be bothered.

Kano's face slowly meet Shintaro's, nose to nose once again; they weren't too sure how long it took for their lips to touch. They weren't really bothered, letting themselves go with the flow.

Both of their faces flushed as they enveloped their lips, not showing how surprised they were about the other's surprisingly soft lips. Their tongue fought for dominance by nudging roughly in each other's mouth. But both of them are inexperience with such act, hence their actions are rather clumsy.

Kano felt even more light headed then before, loosing his energy slowly as his hands slip down to hold onto Shintaro's (nonexistent) biceps. While Shintaro raised his hands to rest it on Kano's back, just above the arse.

Kano hesitantly peel his lips from the other for a gasp of oxygen. Both of their chests heaved as they take in deep breaths and out; staring into each other's half-lidded eyes, which suddenly seem interesting and mesmerising and...

Lustful.

It didn't take long until Shintaro lift his head to kiss those lips again, resulting a muffled and surprised moan from Kano. He doesn't know how a NEET like Shintaro could suddenly have so much energy.

It doesn't matter really, they're just going with the flow. Both their eyes fluttered close, enjoying their heating sensation further.

Both their arms wondered around, grabbing each other's buttocks, feeling each other humming a moan, vibrating in their kiss. They were so into their activity that they could barely hear the murmurings outside getting closer.

The front door's nob rattled slightly. Shintaro's eyes shot open and acted quickly.

Pushing Kano off of him, wrapped himself with the clothes he found earlier and lean closer to the radiator.

The other mekakushi members came in, continuing their conversation. Only to stop at the view they're getting.

Shintaro sat closely to the radiator with layers of clothing wrapped around him, Kano face-planted on the floor with his arse in the air. What they both have in common was their flushed face, red like tomatoes.

"Ah- you two okay?" Momo said with a slight worried tone, but the majority tone can be said as 'what the f*** is up?'

"Ah- Kano did some intensive exercise..." Shintaro lied, trying his best to make it seem less obvious.

"Why are you so flushed, Shintaro-san?" Mary asked innocently, but you can just see that her yaoi senses are tingling.

"He- heated up the room due to his intensive exercise..." Shintaro attempted to lie again.

The majority knew he was lying, just looking at what he's attached to makes his lying more obvious, and Shintaro knew this. Fortunately, they decided not to pounder him further, they felt that they don't want the truth (other than Mary and her tingling yaoi senses).

They decided to move on from this subject and unpack their shoppings.

While Shintaro and Kano stared at each other, trying to find out what was up with themselves just now...

* * *

A/n : trying out this new pairing I just discovered, and really, I quite like them XD I hope this entertained you! (Please, a quick review to tell me what you think of my interpretation, even a happy/smiley/sad/angry/wtf face would be sufficient for me :D)

It's also the first time I wrote something with detailed kissings and arse grabbing! ... Pleasant. I know.

This pairing would've never come to mind without Sal The Happs Dude, so I'm grateful for that XD thanks again!

Ahh I think I might be improving! Or not. Idk, I'm just rambling here...

Sooooo thank you for viewing/reading this :D it makes me really happy to see that someone is interested (lol) and I'm extremely grateful for those that faved/reviewed this :D (even with just a face!) so an advance thank you to you who's reading this! XD

*free hugs and stuff for you reading my author notes lol*

Hopefully I could entertain you guys further in the future! Until next time, good bye :D


End file.
